


Seijoh Finds Out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, The Wall Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: How Seijoh finds out about Kyouhaba





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagua hu (Fujocali)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali/gifts).



> I was talking with my friend jagua hu(http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali/pseuds/jagua%20hu) and we were upset by the low number of Kyouhaba fics and this idea came up. So I gift this to jagua hu!

Shinji is getting tired of this. He knows almost every romantic relationship in the school. He knows the progression of crushes, the failed confessions. Not through being nosy, no. That would mean he’d be able to stop. He knows because he has walked in on all of them. All. Of. Them. He’s done this so often that he eventually has decided to make ship names for not wanting to have all the names floating around. They aren’t so bad if it’s not people in his class or on the team, people he interacts with more than others. But no. He knows about Matsuhana, Iwaoi, kunikin (Kunimi and Kindaichi), and then the kicker, Kyouhaba. 

It had been quite the surprise when he walked in on his best friend doing  [ the wall thing ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6638320) with Kyoutani, this time with Shigeru’s tongue down Kentarou’s throat. 

After the initial panic (and more than a few moments of asking WHY ME?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! WHAT?! WHEN!? TELL ME THESE THINGS!?), Shinji is supportive, even joking about the Kyouhaba relationship. Often teasing Shigeru about it. This also, unfortunately, activates his best friend duty of making sure they stop before they go too far. 

Which is why he’s watching out of the corner of his eye as Kentarou gets up and leaves just after the team sits down to watch the Karasuno-Shiratorizawa match. And then a few moments later Shigeru follow.  _ Why me? _

_ Best friend laws. I am the best friend of Shigeru Yahaba. That is me. I made this choice.  _ Shinji reminds himself as he wanders through the halls just in time to see where Shigeru rounds the corner.  _ Did they plan this? Did they know that I’d be obligated to make sure nothing happens? SHIGERU WHY???!  _ Turning the same corner, Shinji sighs as he sees Shigeru back Kentarou against the wall.  _ I guess I’ll wait at this corner. Three minutes should be fine right? No the rest of the team is here. Two minutes? Yeah okay.  _

At least the location is somewhat discrete. From the quick glimpse Shinji had gotten before he left them to their own devices, the hallway ended with an emergency exit with only a few door to supply closets. 

Glancing at his watch again, two minutes are up. Shinji glances around the corner and, okay, he’s not going to try to separate them. It’s not that they’re to far into it, but that they seem to be taking a rest. Shigeru’s 3.2 cms on Kentarou are obvious as they have their foreheads leaning against each other, growling compliments at each other in that round-about, passive-aggressive way they do. 

The team might infer, but Shinji is pretty sure he can make something up. He’s gotten good at making excuses due to  _ a certain couple’s  _ inability to keep their hands off one another. 

Another glance around the corner shows that said couple seems to be winding down.

Suddenly a familiar voice reaches his ears, seemingly confused. “Watari? Are you lost?”

“Iwazumi-senpai?! Um, no. I just,” A panicked glance at Shinji’s watch reveals that they’ve been gone for about twelve minutes.

It’s too late to make an excuse as Hajime looks around the corner and sees Shigeru and Kentarou give each other a last lingering kiss as they straighten(XD) out the wrinkles in their collars.

“Damn it.” is Hajime’s mild comment, “He’ll be insufferable when he finds out.” He seems to be saying this for his own benefit, to the confusion of Shinji. His unasked question is answered when the voice of Tooru Oikawa floats down the hall towards them.

Hajime turns and tries to turn Tooru away from the hallway, but the damage is done.

“Ooooohhhh?!” He coos, “Kyouken-chan! Creampuff-chan!” Tooru’s smile is blinding. “What a surprise!”

Hajime is pinching the bridge of his nose as though he regrets everything. From the hallway, Kentarou resembles a tomato, quickly darkening to resemble an eggplant. Shigeru tries to look casual, but the glare he’s shooting Shinji is anything but. 

Shigeru begins his take down then, “Iwazumi-san?” 

Hajime looks up and sighs, “Yes?”

“May I date your son?” Hajime promptly chokes and Tooru stands frozen where he is. 

_ Of course this is how the team finds out. Of course. _


End file.
